The Past: A Story Relived
by PeterRook94
Summary: Fighting a losing battle for the future and the world, Naruto is thrown back in time to the age of 8 with all his knowledge on the ninja life style. Watch as he tries to right the wrongs that have been made in his life time. Smart/Mokuton Naruto. No Harem. Please Read/Review
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue and Second Chances

**Chapter 1 - Prologue and Second Chances**

Fires were burning, people were dyeing and the streets were stained with the blood of the innocent but this didn't stop more blood being shed; one man was standing against many because his friends and family were all but dead or dying and he couldn't let them stand against this foe that was specifically after him and his furry friend.

The Hokage, a 35 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze standing tall even in the face of defeat, a proud yet not so arrogant man; modest in triumph and humble in defeat but this was an all or nothing fight that he had to win. Standing like so many men before him he represented so many and yet so many hated him but it wouldn't stop him from doing his job.

Naruto stood 6ft tall which is quite surprising considering he was the shrimp of his graduating class, he was wearing black ANBU cargo pants with a black kunai holster strapped to his right leg. He wore a dark navy blue T-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on its right sleeve and the Namikaze emblem on his right, he wore a standard Jonin vest over his T-shirt and over the top of this he wore a similar coat to his father's except it was orange with black flames at the bottom with the Kanji for '6th Hokage' on its back.

The man opposite him was none other than Uchiha Madara who somehow survived fighting Hashirama Senju and the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze who was regarded as one of the if not the best Ninja to ever grace the elemental nations.

Wearing his normal cloak that meant he was a member of the Akatsuki and with his orange mask that made many think of him as a fool, if you could see under the mask you could see a smirk, no one has pushed him this far in a battle before not even Hashirama in the valley of the end.

"Kyuubi, why don't you come with us and save what's left of this pathetic village; we haven't even unleashed the tailed beasts that we've captured yet."

Naruto just smirked and started laughing and didn't stop for quite some time.

"Please, pray tell what is so funny when you are about to die?"

"Oh it's rather simple you know, there are two things that I find rather funny right now. Number one is Kyuubi says that it would rather stay with me because it trusts me more than you and has actually told me his name which I respect enough to call him it but he doesn't want you to know it hence I call him Kyuubi near you fools. Number two, I have altered my seal on my stomach so that if anyone tries to extract him from me it will separate us into two beings, he would get his body back and all of his chakra that isn't absorbed by the seal yet and would be transported back to his realm where he would not step back into this world for at least 1000 years meaning that you wouldn't be able to do shit and would fail.

Even though that would most likely end in my death which if I must admit I'm not too keen on but if it saves the world then so be it."

Madara stopped smirking and sent a glare toward Naruto that practically meant certain death but before he could say anything Naruto continued talking.

"Oh and one more thing that I find funny that I've hidden from the world except my wives since this is most likely going to be passed down to my children who are far away by now is my blood line."

Madara perked up at this piece of information and wandered what possible blood line that he could have that had to be kept from the world.

"Ugh fuck it, I'll bite; what blood line do you have that is so dangerous for the public to know about."

"One that has been lost for generations, I discovered I had it when I was 8 when a mob tried to attack me. You will recognize it straight away when I tell you my full name that has been classified since the era of the third Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... Senju."

Madara's eyes went as wide as humanly possible at this information and new that this fight just got allot harder than it should be.

"Are you telling me that you are related to every Hokage apart from the third and have 'that' blood line?"

A simple nod was all that was needed from Naruto.

"Fuck me." and with that said Naruto started flipping through hand signs at the speed that only a few can follow even with the sharingan and shouted: "Mokuton: Moku Keiteki Denka no Jutsu"

A giant Rhino made of wood sprouted from the ground and started its charge at Madara only to be sent to another dimension by one of the advanced Sharingan techniques known as Kamui.

"If I can't have the Kyuubi because of your intolerable meddling then so be it but no one will have it and that includes you!" With that he appeared behind Naruto with one of his Space/Time techniques that he uses so much and stabs him through his chest but something was off, he was smiling like he has just won the ninja version of the lottery.

"Why are you smiling boy, you are dying?"

"Maybe so but I die knowing that my blood line lives on and the fact that the Kyuubi will be free to go home not to mention that you will never rule the world because you need all 9 tailed beast to free the Juubi's body from the moon. You have failed and I may not live to see your defeat but every generation surpasses the previous and my children shall surpass me and kill you because it is what needs... to be... done." Gasping for breath he was pulled into the seal on his stomach to speak with his friend one last time.

His mindscape had changed over the years, he found out that the reason it was a sewer was because of the seal on his stomach combined with the fact that he had repressed issues with being the village pariah and boom you get a sewer for a mindscape but with some tweaking and therapy it was now a lush open field only seen in children's books with a beautiful forest and a nice waterfall in the background and we have the kyuubi's home, out of the cage with a collar around his neck that had the word seal engraved in it which allowed him free roam over the mindscape.

Kyuubi was watching his friend, his only friend die through his own eyes and although he would live back in his own realm, Naruto would die and would be forgotten after a few years.

Walking up to the Kyuubi Naruto had his head down with his sun kissed blonde hair over shadowing his eyes.

"I am sorry Kurama."

"Sorry? What for kit?"

"I broke my promise to you, I promised that we would kill Madara for what he did to the both of us and I failed not to mention I am now dying and although I am alright with this I do regret one thing and one thing only."

"And what would that be?"

"That my children will grow up without me and being hunted by Madara because of the Mokuton."

Kurama looked down at him knowing this was true and knowing that this man deserved better than what he had been put through in his life and decided to change that.

"Kit, I can offer you something that will change this all but there is a catch and you must decide quickly because although time is different in this seal, you are still dying."

"What is it?"

"I can send you to the past when you were just turning 8 and had yet to unlock your Mokuton because you didn't know how to but this time will be different and I'm sorry to say that the catch is quite bothersome."

"What's the catch?"

"Ok, it will take four tails of my chakra to work and although this is fine it means that I will probably be asleep for maybe a year or two after its done so I should wake up mid way through the Academy for you but that's not the issue here; we will effectively re-write the past and you may or may not meet or get married to your wives like before and even if you do they may or may not have the same children as before. Do you understand? There is a chance that you will never have the family you had here."

"I wish to kill that fag Madara and if there is still a chance that I can have my family and keep you safe at the same time well I may be being selfish but I want to take it. Do it Kurama and let us show the world how wrong they were about us!"

"Oh when I wake up I'm so going to enjoy watching people's faces."

With that said Kurama flared his chakra to never before seen levels and pushed it all towards him and then there was a bright light and he felt his body warp to that of an 8 year old and then the scenery changed to that that of an alley way with an angry looking mob with Shinobi just watching with smiles on their faces as the Demon was about to die and no one was going to stop them not even the ANBU teams that were meant to watch over the boy.

The crowd were looking over him and suddenly the air got denser and it felt colder as a Kage level killing intent was leaked from this small boy.

"So you want to kill me? You want the Kyuubi dead? You want to be heroes?"

The crowd took a step back as even the Shinobi amongst them knew this was bad and they were screwed.

"I have one thing to say, tough shit. Cry me a river you little bastards and now for trying to kill me you shall all have the shit kicked out of you because you broke the thirds law not to mention the fact that I am in one rather pissy mood and if you ANBU on the roof think you are getting out of this then you have another thing coming. Honestly, Jiji assigned you in confidence that you would protect me but you didn't so you're screwed."

With that said Naruto flared his chakra and made a familiar hand sign that he was known for in his later life and shouted "Kage Bushin no Jutsu", smoke appeared everywhere with what appeared to be 1000's of him.

One Anbu looked over the clones and had the decency to shout "Holy shit".

"All right my clones; search and destroy, all jutsu authorized apart from dads jutsu and blood line jutsu. Leave the ANBU alive if barely so that Jiji can bust them down to Genin because of them being fools."

With a shout of "Hai Boss" that would of been heard across the village all clones went to work on beating the shit out of everything in its way with shouts of multiple Jutsu that a boy his age shouldn't know and combination jutsu such as "Futon: Renkudan" and "Katon: Gokakyu" merging together to make a huge fireball which took out all of the mob not to mention some very skilled Shinobi which also led to a huge explosion.

Hiruzen Sarutobi known throughout the Ninja world as the 'God of Shinobi' was sitting at his desk doing the paper work felt the ground shake and looked out of the window into the distance to notice a huge fireball.

"ANBU, with me!" and with that he was off with a team of ANBU to the explosion site. When he arrived he saw something that would make most sick to their stomach, dead bodies charred to a crisp everywhere with a young looking Naruto standing in the middle with his back straight and his aura exuding confidence and authority.

"Naruto! What happened and are you ok?"

"Jiji, a mob tried to kill me and I had enough so I killed them, the ANBU team of yours that you oh-so-discreetly placed to follow me and protect me were a bunch of fools that were laughing at the mob who tried to kill the Kyuubi and are tied up on the roof above you; I decided not to kill them because I feel that if they are busted down in rank and kicked out of ANBU then they will have to live with the shame of it all."

Sarutobi just stared at the boy in awe wandering how the fuck he did this?

"Ahh I bet you're wondering how I did this right Jiji? Well take me to your office because oh boy do I have a story to tell you and trust me when I say you will need a drink afterwards."

The Hokage just dumbly nodded and shunshin'd both of them to his office only for Naruto to put up a silencing Jutsu which once against astounded the age Hokage.

"Jiji, what I am about to say does not leave this room until I say so because I will be super pissed if it does!"

With a nod of his head to consent to the terms Naruto started his story.

"Check my blood against that of Minato Namikaze and Tsunade Senju and you will see that I am related to both but Tsunade is my grandmother, now with that out of the way I will start my story but do not interrupt until I'm finished.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, heir to three of the most prominent clans to ever be brought into this world and I have a blood line from each of them. Earlier you saw the huge fireball right? Well that was me and the reason I can do that is because I used two Jutsu to combine them into a massive fireball. I know these Jutsu because I'm from the future, I am a 35 year old man with a happy family that was sent back in time after losing a battle with Madara Uchiha who was trying to take over the world. I did however screw his plans royally and will do the same again except I plan on training my ass off until we meet. I was an SS-Class ninja when I was older; mastered all of my family jutsu including the Senju Jutsu and I must say Jutsu making must run in the family because the Senju library is fucking awesome. Did I forget to mention that I was an ANBU captain at the age of 15? Trained by Jiraiya and his successor? Oh I also forgot that I was the 6th Hokage."

There was an awkward silence for several minutes and then Sarutobi spoke up finally finding the words for what was needed said.

"Say I believe you it would explain how you done those Jutsu earlier and I'm to presume you were being chased by the mob and then the you that was sent back in time arrived and killed them for breaking my law about the Kyuubi?" Getting an affirmative nod from Naruto he continued, "And what blood lines could you have from all 3?" he said sounding as sceptical as possible.

"Oh that's right you don't know about Uzumaki or Namikaze blood lines right? Ok let me fill you in. Uzumaki blood line has two traits for females and one for males, for male and females they have an extended life and can live up to 200 years old sometimes but there is an extra trait for women, they can create chains from their chakra that are capable of holding Biju which I'm sure you saw my mother do right? Now onto the Namikaze blood line, this is one I find most interesting; it gives the user unrivalled stamina and regenerative powers that only increase over time which helps me allot and now we have my third blood line which I kept secret from everyone except my family in the future. One word. 'Mokuton'."

The third paled, "You have to be shitting me?"

Naruto pointed to a plant on the window ceil and pushed a bit of chakra through his hands and said "Grow" and the plant grew to the size of a small tree.

"If you still don't believe me I can open the blood seal on my father's vault that is in this office filled with stuff for me like his jutsu etc which I already know but having the scrolls are good too." With that said he walked over the picture of the fourth Hokage and wiped some blood on it for it to flash with a seal and open to reveal exactly what he said was there.

"Ok, I believe you but I mean damn..."

"I want several things to happen, don't worry none include my heritage yet." The Hokage nodded knowing that the boy understood why he hid it from him. "First, I want to be placed in ANBU with the name Hydra because it was my name before when I was captain but place me on reserve for two months so I can get back up to ANBU level. Second, I will be using my magical blood line that I love so much to build a house in the forest of death so that I can train in peace, it will be protected by seals and Genjutsu just like my father's house is, I will only leave the forest to get supplies every now and then and for training with my ANBU team and missions."

"Ok well I don't really have a choice on either since you are far to skilled to be left as a civilian."

"Oh wait till you see me in two months." He said with a snicker.

"Is there anything else?"

"Actually yes, I don't want you to inform the council of anything that involves me or my heritage because I'm going to royally mind fuck them all when I graduate the academy? Oh did I forget to mention I want to take the academy test to be placed on a team with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke with Hatake Kakashi as our Sensei? Also the fact that I know what happened to the Uchiha's and I agree that although harsh was the right thing to do but seriously using Tsukuyomi to mind fuck his brother into the avenger fuck up that he is? That's just wrong."

"I really can't agree with how that incident turned out, it ended badly."

"Oh get Jiraiya back here as well I want to sign my contract with the Toads again and piss him off with the fact that I can use Sage mode better than he can..."

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at his adoptive grandson.

"Whilst I'm here I will try to stop several things that will happen but I will tell you nearer the time but in the next two years I want me and Jiraiya to track down Tsunade and bring her home."

"I agree."

"Now can you get someone to get me my ANBU gear and tattoo also I want a tattoo on my forearm that has the Kanji for 9 just because I used to have it and I feel naked without it..."

"Fine." He snapped his fingers and the Sound silencing barrier broke with an ANBU appearing, "Neko please take young Naruto here to get fitted with ANBU gear and find him a mask that resembles a Hydra also get him his ANBU tattoo and a tattoo on his right forearm with the Kanji for 9 please."

She was about to protest when Naruto raised his hand and they both looked over to him. "Neko or should I say Yugao, I know you must not be happy to be doing this because of my age but in two months when I start my ANBU career I will at least be Kakashi's level and that isn't including my blood lines and Jiji, if the council ask about a me being in ANBU or more specifically an old war hawk asks why I'm in ANBU just tell them that they are getting what they wanted since my birth. A weapon."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, it will shut them up and be slightly true but those fools will have nothing to do with me because I am that goddamn awesome."

"Fine, be gone; I need a drink because of you..."

"Told you so." and then the newest ANBU disappeared in a Shunshin with the Neko masked ANBU operative to appear outside of the ANBU HQ. Walking inside they find none other than the 'Snake Mistress of Konoha' getting some new gear.

"Hey Anko-Chan."

Turning around Anko saw one of her closest friends Yugao Uzuki and a blonde midget whom she noticed to be the village pariah similar to herself.

"Hey Yu-Chan, why you with the midget?"

Yugao sighed, "Hokage's orders, he is to be introduced into ANBU under the name of Hydra and is also to be given two tattoo's, one of the standard ANBU and the other on his right forearm of the Kanji for 9."

She looked at her like she grew a second head. "You have to be shitting me? Him ANBU?"

Naruto chose this point to speak up, "Listen ladies, I'm sure we all have things to do today especially me so can we hurry this along? I'm sure Anko here would be happy and sadistic enough to give and 8 year old a tattoo and then we just need to get the rest of my gear and I can get lost and you won't see me for two months."

"Cheeky little shit aren't you?"

"Woman, you have no idea." with that said she threw a kunai at him hoping to cut his cheek but the kunai was caught by his pink and he spun it around and threw it back at her cutting her cheek which not only surprised her but also Yugao.

"Are you done or do you need me to hurt your ego some more?"

"I'm done for now, let's get the midget his tattoo."

Walking towards the storage room and getting some of her 'Special ink' ready for his tattoo's she noticed he walked with confidence and grinned at him thinking that this would be fun.

"All right, sit in the chair and take off your top."

"Fine but I see no reason considering the tattoo's go on my arms but whatever."

"Smart ass Gaki."

"You just want to see an 8 year old topless don't you?"

She had the decency to blush red with embarrassment and started his tattoo on his right shoulder. He started to feel rather drowsy and asked, "The fuck did you put in this ink, it has poison in it; you bitch."

"Oh calm down Gaki, it's just enough to knock you out so we can do you ANBU initiation party that we do for every new ANBU."

"Ha ye right." He quickly went through a couple of hand signs and slammed his left hand into his right shoulder and said calmly, "Fuinjutsu: Doku Houin" and then said, "Fuin!"

Both women looked amazed at this and were starting to see why he was to be introduced to the ANBU at such a young age. "Now listen here... Anko was it? Quit fucking with me; I'm a busy guy and need to get things done today and I swear to god if you use that ink on my next tattoo I will seal you inside a scroll that only one of my blood can open where you can see everything happening around you but you don't age and leave you in Hokage's office so you will eventually be driven insane for lack of human contact, do we understand each other because it would be such a shame to seal a pretty woman such as yourself?"

She blushed and nodded numbly.

20 minutes later and both tattoo's were done, the ANBU tattoo was dark green thanks to a certain snake mistress fucking with it and the Kanji tattoo was a dark red/orange colour in respect of his tenant.

"Alright girls time to get dressed and unless you beauties want to see me undress I suggest that you please leave?"

Both girls nodded and left him alone to change into his ANBU gear and when he was finished he left the room to find both women waiting on him with his ANBU mask, this mask suited him perfectly. The eyes were in the shape of a fox with black lines around them and from the top left to the middle of the mask were red flames covering half of the mask with black flames coming from the bottom right to meet in the middle as well. (A/N: See my profile for a link the mask image.)

"Welcome to ANBU Hydra."

"Cheers, now if you don't mind I need to report to Jiji and no I won't stop calling him that unless on duty so yea bye."

With that said he shunshin'd away with the standard leaf shunshin and appeared in front of the Hokage on one knee just to be slightly official. The Hokage was looking at this new ANBU and wondering who he was.

"Jiji" the Kage's eyes went wide as this boy looked nothing like the 8 year old he knew.

"Sorry it took so long to get back but a certain snake mistress decided to mix poison with my ANBU tattoo until I sealed the poison away and threatened her, damn sneaky snake."

"Ye she does that, probably some initiation stuff and I must say I like the mask it's very... menacing."

"I thought so too anyway, do you need anything or can I go and build my house and set the seals up so I can actually have heating, electricity and water in my house without pipes?"

"Do I want to know how on earth you're going to do that?"

"Never underestimate the use of seals. I am truly an Uzumaki and a seal master anyway I'm out. See you in two months or before if I decide to make a report on how my training is going."

As soon as he said that he was gone again making the age old Hokage wonder what else he can do. Naruto appeared outside the forest of death and jumped the fence to find a suitable placement for his new temporary home.

He found a nice clearing in the forest near a waterfall and decided to re-enforce the tree's so that he could have his house in the tree's but before he did that he made a seal and placed it behind the waterfall on the cliff face so that he could transport himself up to the house with his blood but you also needed his chakra signature.

Making the house in the trees quite comfortable for what he needed, it included the usual bathroom, 2 bedrooms just in case, a living room and a small library and office where he could work on seals in peace. He placed a couple of seals on the bottom of the house which made the house itself look like it was never there to begin with and another seal that protected it from intrusion from anyone that didn't have his chakra signature and blood.

creating 20 Kage Bushin, he made them set everything up and sent some to his house to store up anything of value and the furniture for his new home so he wouldn't have to buy it all again and then went to sleep because by this time it was almost 11 at night and travelling back in time really takes it out of you, he fell asleep with one thought on his mind; _'Got to get rid of that god-awful jump suit tomorrow.'_

A/N: Chapter end, It was relatively fun writing this chapter and I hope that I will get some decent reviews for it, remember to follow and favourite the story because I tend not to abandon stories although I may put one on Hiatus for a month every now and then due to writers block but that hardly happens :D

Feel free to PM me with anything regarding the story or changes that you think will be decent or make it more interesting


	2. Chapter 2 - Meetings, Clothes & Training

**Chapter 2 - Clothes, Training and Family.**

Naruto woke up at 7:30 in the morning and looked over to his clock only to realise that he slept in so he decided to forego his morning 'Warm up' that would put Guy to shame for today so he can finish what he started yesterday and train in the afternoon.

Getting out of bed he decided since he had a fully working bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day but in the end he thought of an even better idea; he teleported down to the ground via the seal he placed yesterday and stripped down only to jump under the waterfall and take a shower, obviously what is the point in having a waterfall in your garden if you never have fun with it?

After half an hour just having fun in the waterfall he went hunting to find some breakfast and found some rabbits. Hurriedly finishing breakfast he geared up in his ANBU gear because the god-awful jumpsuit needed burned more than the green spandex monster and set of out of the forest with his mask on.

Walking through town he noticed that no one recognised him, even the Jonin which was a surprise because to quote Kakashi's favourite saying they had to look underneath the underneath and they obviously weren't. Some villagers even waved to him or bowed because of his status of ANBU to which he just snorted inwardly thinking how ironic this was.

_'Damn if they knew who was under this mask it would be so goddamn funny.'_

Eventually arriving at the Hokage tower he walked into the old man's office and shouted "Oi Old man" only for everyone in the room to look at him which consisted of every Jonin in the village. Some tried to hold in their laughs at this ANBU who just called the Hokage old in front of everyone and some just sent him death glares while the rest just stood there dumb founded.

"Ahhh urm, don't mind me I didn't realise that there was a Jonin meeting going on right now. I take it that it's that time of year again for the academy graduates? Well I'll just wait in the corner over there; carry on."

He walked over to the corner and sat down with everyone still looking at him, the Hokage having enough of this decided to intervene by clearing his throat loudly for everyone to pay attention which they did not wanting to make the 'Professor' mad.

"Thank you for the interruption Hydra... for those of you that don't know Hydra here; he is the newest member of ANBU and can come off a bit brash since he is still rather young."

Everyone just seemed to accept his statement and carried on with the meeting, Naruto heard that Kakashi was taking a team this year and thought _'Those sorry bastards are screwed'_. The meeting just continued with Naruto not really paying attention until all the Jonin were dismissed by the Hokage who just sat in his chair with a raised eyebrow thinking about what Naruto is doing this time to cause him a headache.

"Naruto before you say anything I can already tell that you are going to give me such a goddamn headache today that it's not even funny. Now what can I do for you today?"

Naruto took off his mask and put his hand to his forehead and just stared mock hurt, "Oh my Jiji, you wound me so." with fake anime tears coming from his eyes only for Sarutobi to sweat drop.

"Even so get on with it, I have this goddamn paper work to do..."

"Well it's what I'm going to do for you Jiji, I know that there is another Mokuton user in ANBU. Name Tenzo and his codename is Yamato; I want him taken off the active duty list for 2 months so I can train his ass in wood release since I know all of the Senju wood techniques not to mention I created most of them in the library from my time."

The Hokage seemed to be contemplating the idea of having this 8 year old boy train someone almost 3x his age and decided in the end that the pro's outweigh the con's of the idea so he agreed to it. "Alright Naruto but you will have to explain some of your unique situation to him; don't worry it's an SS-Class secret and him being ANBU will understand."

"Ok Jiji, tell him to pack up for 2 months and come here for midday and I'll be back for him. After he and I disappear you won't see either of us for 2 months except when I come back to report about how we are doing etc also this gives me a good chance to see if the ANBU level compares to what it was when I was older; when he comes back if it doesn't compare to what it was when I was older then he will be at said level."

"Fine fine, now what are you going to do?"

"Me? That's simple I'm going to buy some clothes that don't shout 'Hey over here, I'm wearing bright orange so you better come and kill me!'. Oh and whilst I'm doing that I'm going to purchase some sealing supplies to replenish my stocks and then make some weight/restriction seals for me and Tenzo. See you later Jiji."

With that said he disappeared in a Shunshin leaving the Hokage to his thoughts. He pushed down on the intercom, "Mai-San, could you please get me the ANBU agent known as Hawk and tell him to report here in the next half hour."

"Ok Hokage-Sama."

Naruto walked down the street towards where the weapon shop was in his time but the issue was that the village had been rebuilt after the 'Pain Incident' and he couldn't remember where the shop was anymore. Sighing in defeat he decided to ask a passing Shinobi which happened to be Sarutobi Asuma; the third Hokage's son.

"Excuse me Asuma-San"

The bearded Jonin took out a cigarette from his pack and just lit it taking him time and took a long drag of the cigarette before blowing it out. "Ah ANBU-San, what can I do for you." Naruto just scratched the back of his head reminding Asuma of someone. "Well you see it's kind of embarrassing you see. You could say that I've been out of the village a long time on a mission for the Hokage but I came back to restock on supplies before taking another mission and now I can't seem to remember for the life of me where the weapons store is that I used to use."

Asuma just gave a small hearty laugh at the ANBU's misfortune and told him, "Well that is embarrassing like you said but luckily you're not too far from a Ninja store that sells everything Ninja want. Just walk down the street till you pass the 3rd alley and turn right and it should be in front of you."

"Hai, thank you Asuma-San." Naruto just turned and started to walk towards the store and when he reached it he was surprised to see that it was indeed the store he was looking for, the one owned by Tenten's family. Walking into the Modest size store still with his ANBU mask on so that no one would recognise him he walked up to the counter to see an 8 year old version of Tenten complete with her little Chinese style outfit and hair buns.

"Hello ANBU-San, how can I help you today?"

"Urm very simple to be honest, I'm looking for some normal ninja clothes and sealing supplies such as ink, plain tags and brushes etc you know?"

"Well that is simple enough, why don't you go pick out some clothes and I'll get the supplies ready for you."

"Urm I've been told I have horrible fashion sense so when I come back can you tell me your honest opinion? I'm a dude after all and I don't exactly care what I wear as long as it does the job."

"Urm... Ok"

Walking off to the clothes isle of the store he started looking around for what could be considered normal ninja ware and for his needs.

He found a normal set of Navy blue ANBU cargo pants with a Navy blue T-shirt with pieces that covered the arms reaching just passed the elbows, he decided to take a note out of his father's book and tied a small piece of white rope round the top of his elbows and Picked up a Navy blue holster that matched the rest of the outfit; deciding that he liked his outfit but it needed something to keep it original to him and only him so he walked back to the desk and saw an older gentlemen standing there.

"Oh hi, you must be Tenten's father. I was just trying on some clothes and I found some I like but I find that they are very stereotypical of a ninja and would like something that make them unique to me so do you sell some kind of necklaces here?"

"Ye we do, go past the clothes section and near the back you will find some jewellery."

"Cheers."

Walking back to the clothes section he was at before he found the jewellery section that he hadn't noticed before and started looking for a unique necklace that he could wear and maybe one day it would be recognised by many.

Out of the corner of his eye a necklace caught his eye, it wasn't a necklace that was made for both genders; this necklace appeared to be made for just males and it seemed to be calling to him for some reason.

Walking over to the necklace he picked it up and noticed that it seemed rather heavy, the necklace was a standard rope necklace made from very durable rope considering it was made for ninja; it had 5 long pieces of metal hanging from it each of them set at a certain angle and pointed at the end of each piece.

Deciding this was the necklace that he wanted he put it on and stared into the mirror to find that he like his outfit very much and decided to get 7 copies of them and another 2 copies of his necklace in case some asshole stole it or he lost it in the middle of a fight.

Walking up to the desk he found Tenten back with the supplies he asked for and he placed his clothes on the counter and decided to get her opinion. "So Tenten, what do you think?" He asked as he took his mask off to reveal a boy no older than her with 3 whisker marks on each side. She blushed.

"So that good eh? Not too bad looking yourself." He said as kept his mask off and asked her how much it came to?

"Urm should come to 2300 Ryo."

"That's fine, charge it to this account please."

"Urm are you sure?"

"Yes, it's my family account that I've never touched and trust me when I say it won't run dry anytime soon..."

"Ok then."

"Say, do you have the time?"

"Ye it's ten too twelve."

"Ahh shit, I'm going to be late." He quickly sealed up the clothes, ANBU gear and sealing supplies into his storage scroll that he brought with him and ran away as fast as he could to the Hokage tower.

Reaching the tower with a couple seconds to spare he decided to bypass the bitch of a secretary and Shunshin into the old man's office. Appearing in a puff of smoke he heard a gasp from the old man and a small almost inaudible "Minato?"

"Close Jiji but not close enough."

"Naruto! You look so much like him it's not even funny right now I mean even your clothes have a similar style to them and that necklace you're wearing is almost exactly like his that was lost."

"Hmm? Well great minds think alike right? Also for some reason it seemed like the necklace was calling to me when I was looking for one in the store."

"Damn, can't wait to see people faces at some point in the future."

"Ye it's going to be funny anyway where is Tenzo?"

He heard a small cough coming from behind him to see an ANBU standing at attention and Naruto just said "At ease." With that said the ANBU just relaxed his shoulders and responded with a quick "Hai Taichou"

"Remove your mask please, this office is secured."

"Hai" He removed his bird like mask and stood there with a rather emotionless face waiting for orders.

"Tenzo" Naruto started, "Do you know why you're here?"

"No sir, I was called here for midday and told to pack for two months."

"Well that is correct Tenzo, you see I've chosen you for a two month training trip for multiple reasons; now I'm not saying you need the trip but you're going to take it anyway whether you like it or not because I need you to be on the top of your game. So you and me are going to leave the village for two months and then return. One reason for this is because I want to see if ANBU levels have slipped since I was Captain and there's another reason but I'll tell you that later."

Tenzo gave him a weird look that said 'When were you an ANBU captain', Naruto noticing this looked explained further; "It will be explained when we reach our destination, you and I are on ANBU reserves until the trip is over. Basically for the next two months Tenzo, your ass is mine." He seemed to smirk evilly as he said this.

Tenzo looked rather scared at this point, no one knew anything about this ANBU except that he was to have his own team in two months and would be allowed to pick them. "Jiji, it's time for us to go; Tenzo am I right in saying that you have your stuff in a scroll?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then, see you in two months Jiji or whenever I can be arsed reporting our progress which will most likely be every two weeks; if ero-sennin turns up then don't let him leave until I come back I need my contract back, if you need to tell him I know about my heritage including my grandmother and tell him I want to sign the contract, oh and Jiji; this is for you." He said handing the Hokage a scroll.

With a wave of his hand he grabbed hold of Tenzo's shoulder and shunshin'd out of the room and into the street below. "Now I know you have questions but it will wait till we reach our base for two months at which point we shall have a nice discussion about your questions and everything will be explained."

Tenzo nodded and they started walking at a leisurely pace towards the gate to find Kotetsu and Izumo, the legendary 'Eternal Chunins' as they were came to be known throughout the village due to having the skills to advance to Jonin but being too lazy to actually take the test.

"Sup guys." The pair looked up to find an 8 year old Naruto with a new set of clothes and a small smile on his face.

"Naruto! We could use one of your pranks, it is boring as hell at the moment."

"Sorry, I'm going to be gone for 2 months will Yamato behind me so if I could just fill out the paper work and we will be off."

"Fine fine, sign here."

He signed and waved them off before hearing a scream from the Hokage's tower, Naruto just smirked and said "Looks like he finally opened my scroll."

"What was in it?"

**Flash back - a couple of minutes ago**

Inside the office the Hokage just looked at the scroll and opened it to find a small note and a storage seal, he checked the note first and it read.

_'Dear Jiji,_

_ I felt quite bad about everything that has happened this week including me etc so I felt like I owed you one so I decided how to repay the debt; in the storage scroll below is the answer. The one answer. The only answer to the question that you have been asking yourself since my father died or maybe since before that, I don't know._

_Please wait 5 minutes before opening the seal and just to tease you I'm going to write the question here._

_Question: How do I beat the Kage's worst enemy?_

_Anyway enjoy._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju'_

**5 minutes later**

Sarutobi was jittery, he couldn't wait to find out the answer; he sat in his chair staring at the picture of the fourth Hokage on the wall. "*Sigh*, You knew the answer didn't you? That's how you always got it done so quickly." The picture seemed to smirk at him. "STOP MOCKING ME!"

He noticed that the time was up and hurriedly poured chakra into the seal and open the piece of paper to find two words that he knew very well: "Kage Bushin" at the bottom of the paper was a crudely drawn chibi version of Naruto doing the piece sign.

Sarutobi just sat there for a minute before screaming at the top of his voice.

**Flash back End**

All 3 of the people with Naruto just looked at him with smirks, they all knew how much the Hokage hated the paper work and how much he wanted to find a way around it.

"That should do for a prank for a while, I'm sure when he sees me again he is going to be crying tears of joy haha. Well come on Yamato, we need to get a move on; see you guys in two months or when I report in whichever comes first."

Waving them off the two ANBU ran about half a mile away from the village and stopped at the forest of death. "Urm Naruto-Taichou, you know this is training ground 44? No one lives here."

"Really? Then it's a perfect place for us for 2 months isn't it?" He just smirked evilly again and jumped the fence waiting for Tenzo to follow him, they kept running until they arrived at an open area with a waterfall and river.

"Here we are, home base."

"I don't see anything."

"That's because its hidden unless you are of my blood."

Tenzo just thought about this and seemed to accept it. Looking up at the sky he found that it was about 1:30 in the afternoon and had plenty of time before nightfall.

"Right rules.

1. None of that Taichou crap when we are off duty; either Naruto, Naruto-Sensei, Naruto-Sempai or just simply 'Ruto as some of my friends called me.

2. What I train you in does not leave this place because people have been after my training methods for years." As he said years Tenzo looked at him as if he was crazy again.

"3. You never show anyone where this base is because I will consider it a safe house for a last resort if something happens and one of the team needs a rest.

4. You don't bitch about everything, honestly I will make you stronger than most of the ANBU but you mustn't moan about it.

Those are the rules, any questions?"

He thought for a moment and came up with a few.

"Actually yes, you said you chose me for this trip? Why? Any you say people have been after your training methods for years but you can't be that old?"

"Good questions, they are both related to each other. Be warned what I tell you now is an SS-Class secret so if you repeat it I will kill you myself." He nodded in consent and Naruto flashed some hand signs and placed a sound barrier up.

"Don't interrupt until I'm finished. My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju; now with that being said you can probably guess why I picked you for this training session right? It's because of our blood lines. Yours may be fake and implanted by a mad man but because of this we are related in a way and family must stick together. I will be teaching you how to utilize your Mokuton to a higher degree than you can at the moment and where yours male pale in comparison to mine or my great grandfathers it will still be a force to be reckoned with." Naruto just went through some hand signs as a quick demonstration and planted his hands on the ground, suddenly a tree sprouted from the ground leaving Tenzo gaping.

"See? It also helps that I have access to the Senju library for Mokuton unlike you."

He nodded dumbly and just let him continue.

"Now for the second part it's a bit harder for me to explain, I am from the future and was sent back in time by the Kyuubi because I was about to die defending the leaf as its 6th Hokage. He sent me back in time to stop these actions before they started which I intend to do. Now as to the reason I am ANBU, well that is rather simple. In the future before I make Hokage I run ANBU for a total of 7 years and under my time fatalities were down 60% and mission success was up by 20%, my code name is/was Hydra because I was famous for my use of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, when one was destroyed two more popped up in their place. I was classified as an SS-Class Shinobi just like my father and I mastered all of his Jutsu as well but that's a story for another time."

Tenzo just sat there for a couple of minutes trying to take in all of the information that he just collected from Naruto. "Are you telling me you wanted to train me to be a part of your new team because of the Mokuton?"

"Essentially yes."

"You have officially just mind fucked me into oblivion."

Naruto smirked at him and just continued, "Our team will be first response and we will be the best of the best in our respective fields; after we are finished with the two months our team will train together and help each other before we go hunting. Now let's get you to our new home for two months. Follow me."

Naruto just walked behind the waterfall with Tenzo following him and Tenzo started to notice a seal on the wall. "Oh so you've noticed, the house is hidden by seals and is actually made up in the trees via my Mokuton blood line with working utilities such as a kitchen, bathroom and electricity via Fuinjutsu that I've made. This seal is the only way to actually get up there unless you have my blood which means the Genjutsu doesn't affect you, now I'm going to alter the seal to allow anyone with the Mokuton blood line to activate it."

5 minutes later the seal alterations were done and Naruto explained how to work the seal. "It's rather simple; bite your thumb, run your blood over it and then pump chakra into the seal with your hand on it and it teleports you to the house."

He followed the orders and felt strange for a second before the scenery suddenly changed to that of Naruto's living room. "Damn, to make this in trees you must be good."

"You have no idea, before I came back in time I had the chakra levels of around 20 Kage level ninja, anyway there is a second bedroom down the corridor. I will let you settle we start your training tomorrow, we will take turns to hunt food in the forest since we don't have any here and we will cook it down stairs and eat it there so no one gets suspicious of our home if they see us."

Naruto let him get situated and decided to work on some seals for the rest of the day before eventually retiring for the evening.


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Assemble

It's been 1 week since Tenzo has taken up residence within the forest of death in Naruto's temporary home and he had to say it, if anything Naruto was definitely two things; a perfectionist and a goddamn sadist when it came to training.

Tenzo received the resistance seals that only he, Jiraiya and his father knew how to make and they were currently set to level two which slightly disappointed Naruto, he expected since Tenzo was ANBU that he was already up to a set physical level and was hoping this meant that he could skip to level 3 right of the get-go. Unfortunately this wasn't the case.

Naruto found that Tenzo's chakra control was quite good for a man since they tend to have higher reserves then women hence there aren't many male medic-nins however his reserves were slightly lower than what they were meant to be for a man of his age and his job but Naruto decided to fix this in some of his sessions which Tenzo so rightfully dubbed 'The sessions from the sadist' which Naruto actually found quite funny.

Tenzo naturally had high affinities for both earth and water which allowed him to make wood, he didn't have any other affinities yet but he was still quite young even though he was an ANBU; Naruto felt that if he should have a third affinity then it would manifest itself when he gets slightly older or when his naturally high affinities reach a higher state of control than he already possessed.

Naruto on the other hand already possessed his affinities from the future; it seemed that his control, knowledge and charming personality all came back with him, the only thing that didn't was his chakra reserves which weren't too much of a problem considering he was eight years old and they were already Kage level and his old bodies physical fitness which would of just been weird had he somehow been as fit as he was in the future.

Naruto decided that he needed to work on his fitness and chakra reserves even if they were goddamn massive it would only help him in time; so Naruto placed resistance seals on him that were currently on level 5 due to the fact that he was constantly channelling a small bit of chakra through his system to allow him easier movements which helped build up his reserves and slightly if at all increased his already decent control.

He also decided to place a restriction seal which restricted the amount of chakra a body can receive and when deactivated acts like a massive soldier pill that flushes the system of all foreign chakra and replenishes his own reserves which are never actually full because of the seal. The restriction seal is actually an S-class Fuinjutsu that was actually also classed as 'Forbidden' due to the fact that it had a side effect of killing someone if not applied properly and it could also kill someone if activated when they had either over half their reserves left or so little that they were about to die because of the sudden influx of chakra into their systems, the body can't handle it and gives a tense strain on the users heart that may end in a heart attack.

With said seals placed on him, his chakra control rose some more because in his older life he wasn't stupid enough to apply the restriction seal but decided that with the Kyuubi amplifying his natural Uzumaki blood and their longevity that the side effects would be null and void for him.

Naruto's body became more lean and muscular within the week and he lost a little of his baby fat due to the work he was doing to get his old body back.

Deciding that they had done enough for the moment he called Tenzo over to tell him what they were doing next.

"Tenzo in this week your chakra reserves have almost doubled and your control is slightly better than what it was; for Senju like me or people with Senju blood like you when our blood line activates for the first time you notice a jump in chakra control but this doesn't mean that we should stop training in control.

Now then for the second week we are going to learn Jutsu since you so justifiably dubbed my training sessions 'The sessions from hell' I figured you could use a break from the main aspect of physical training but that doesn't mean you skip your morning warm ups which I also expect you to do when we also finish the training trip.

Now we are going to visit the old man but we're going to run all the way with chakra enhanced muscles to test how far you've come in control."

"Hai, sempai."

"Ok before we go, we will go get into our ANBU gear because I can't be fucked doing paperwork at the gates. Seriously, paperwork is like everyone's arch enemy that can't normally be conquered but I know how to. (Queue evil laugh)"

Teleporting up to the house Naruto gets changed into his standard ANBU uniform with his ANBU tattoo showing proudly on his shoulder not to mention his tattoo that he got to show he didn't care about housing the strongest Biju on the planet. He decided to wait in the kitchen for Tenzo to appear which he did only 5 minutes later.

"Right, we need to work on your response time. It took you 5 minutes longer than me to get ready and while this is acceptable by normal ANBU standards it is not by mine." Naruto finished with an commanding tone that left no room for discussion.

Tenzo simply put on his mask and nodded with a simple "Hai." and they teleported down to the ground via the seal and walked out from beyond the waterfall.

"Tenzo, you have trained hard for this week and I'm rather proud of how far you've come; as a reward I will let you go home for tonight if you report to the gates at 7:00 AM but keep your seals active."

"Thank you Taichou."

"No problem now let's go give the Hokage a headache!"

Tenzo just looked at him as if he was crazy, Naruto noticed this and chose to elaborate: "What, don't tell me you don't like messing with the old man it's fun."

With that said they both sped off at high Jonin speeds with chakra pumping through their legs to test their control. It seemed like a leisurely run because of this but it also tested how far Tenzo's stamina had came.

Running past the gate and ignoring the 'Eternal Gate Guards' because they were in a rush to meet(Annoy) the Hokage.

"Tenzo head to the Hokage's office, I'm going through the window just because I tend to and it's funny to see the look on people's faces." Tenzo seemed to laugh a little at this and just nodded.

Climbing through the window he looked around the room first before commenting because last time was a Jonin meeting and this time he didn't want to say something that would make certain Jonin suspicious of his identity.

"Hey old man, Asuma-San."

Said old man just gave him a slightly irritated look and Asuma just laughed slightly at someone having the balls to call his father old. "Oh, it's you ANBU-San, I was wondering where you went; no one has seen you since you left."

"Oh you know me, here and there. Creating more paper work for the old man is one of my joys of life."

The Hokage just glared at him as he said this. "Don't take it too personally old man, I gave you the way to solve your paper work issue didn't I?"

"Fine, fine..."

"So Asuma-San, what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?"

"Urm, not much really just asking the old man if a child went missing."

"Which child? I might of seen him around?" _'Terrific, I'm gone for a week and Jonin are already worried... not sure if they are worried I'm gone or because their weapon is gone?'_

"Naruto Uzumaki, poor kid's had it rough."

"Oh he's fine, I saw him earlier today if it helps any."

"Thank you ANBU-San, now Kakashi will stop annoying me." Queue sweat drop from everyone currently present in the room.

After that Asuma left and the Hokage turned to him and said "Right, how on earth are you going to give me a headache today?"

"Oh nothing really just wait till Tenzo gets here so we can continue but have the council been wondering where I've gone? Maybe a certain elder or two?"

"Actually they asked where you went."

"And what did you tell them?"

"Fuck off. You should of seen Danzo's face it was great or at least the part of his face that you can see."

Naruto let out a slight laugh at this and just nodded. "You should watch Danzo carefully, Sneaky war hawks are sneaky."

After this was said a knock was heard at the door and the Hokage just ordered them in.

"Hawk reporting sir."

"At ease Hawk." Naruto just done a couple of hand signs and secured the room. "Now, it's time for your daily headache Jiji."

"Let's start with a history lesson shall we? What do you know of the Senju?"

The Hokage went on to explain how his Sensei's were Naruto's great grandfather and great uncle and how they were some of the first to explain what the 'Will of Fire' meant to a person who lived in the leaf.

"That's all fine and dandy but what do you know about our Blood line?"

"It's Mokuton or wood release."

"Right and wrong at the same time."

The Hokage looked at him like he was crazy. "Oh this is going to be fun explaining. Have you ever wondered why it is that my great grandfather could activate the Mokuton and my great uncle could not?"

"Actually yes. It's been one of the many mysteries that plagues the Senju family."

"Well it's rather simple and it also ties in with why the world thinks of my clan as the most battle ready fighters.

Our blood line is two step. The first step is activated upon unlocking the Chakra within our bodies; It naturally gives us a high affinity for what every element we have which is all fine and dandy but unless we work for it then the high affinity means shit because what happens is that the person still needs training in how to control their affinity." He paused giving them time to take in the information.

"The next step of our Blood line is truly unique. There are many clans that have Blood lines that allow a user to merge certain elements to create a new release such as crystal release or ice release but our clan takes this a step further than this. Anyone within our clan that has a second affinity trained by the time they are 15 will be able to merge them to create a sub element; this doesn't matter if its earth and water to make wood or earth and fire to make lava and so forth we can create any sub element as long as we have the correct elements. Once you're passed the age of 15 the chances of activating the second part of our blood line falls to around 60% depending on who the person is and when you reach 20 the chance falls to 5%."

The Hokage had to pick his mouth up off the floor. "So that is why he could use water to such a degree it was an actual Blood Line but part one?"

"Correct. I'm guessing that since he was born in the clan wars he didn't have the time to work on his second element. Tsunade could of had a sub element had she not been born and raised in war time doing missions instead of training but I digress.

The point is that we Senju train from the time that we are 6 because we tend to have a higher reserve of chakra and need the control."

"Ok how does this give me a headache?"

The blond just smirked behind his mask. "Well it doesn't at least not yet? My point is that I already have Mokuton and I'm 8 which means I have another 7 years to work on another affinity; most likely fire, I always liked the idea of having Yoton, oh and I have an affinity to wind but I have yet to master it so I will most likely have Hyouton before I'm 15.

All in all, I'm a badass."

The Hokage just smirked at that thinking that his adoptive grandson will become so powerful. "Wow that's allot to take in."

"Ye, oh it's a clan secret by the way so no blabbing to the council" He just winked at the man. "and here comes the headache, are you ready for it? Good because I'm taking my family scroll to add some jutsu to it."

"Wait what family scroll?"

"Oh you don't know that the Forbidden scroll was made by my father? Hence it's owned by my family and I'm the last Namikaze so It's my scroll? I'm going to add some jutsu to it and stuff and maybe have Hawk learn certain Jutsu on it that will be beneficial to him."

"*Sigh*, I knew that I was hoping you didn't though, that scroll isn't a toy."

"No shit old man. In fact when I come back after my trip it's going in the Namikaze clan vault for safety; with mine and my father's seals there is 0% chance that someone will steal it."

"Well give a report on your training since you are here."

"Fine, we will start with Tenzo and the training I've put him through, he calls me a sadist? I think I'm just being thorough." As he says this he has an evil smirk across his face.

"ANBU levels have dropped to be frank and I'm not too happy about it. I will probably have to train my entire team at some point to get them to a set level so that we work well together.

We worked on physical training this week to get his stamina and endurance up to scratch and it's come along way; he has resistance seals on him that only me, Jiraiya and my father know how to make and is currently on level two.

I will be placing these seals on all of my squad today so I can let you know that I will be having Yugao and Anko to fill the slots in my squad because of their skills. Anko is a goddamn nightmare when it comes to messing with people's minds and has the snake contract which may help up and Yugao is a Kenjutsu specialist and whilst I agree that Kenjutsu is good, one should never over-specialise in one area because they get complacent and when you get complacent you end up dead.

Tenzo's Chakra reserves have almost doubled because they were quite low for an ANBU but now they are a decent size so we will work on his Jutsu and Affinity control, his chakra control is quite good and has only increased due to the resistance seals that were placed on him and shall only increase with time."

"Ok that's some good progress for only a week, what about you though?"

"I found that since coming back in time my body has kept its knowledge on my affinities and Jutsu etc, my chakra levels are Kage level but that's because I have a big fluffy ball of chakra within me and the seal is absorbing his chakra.

My affinities are wind, earth and water but wind isn't mastered. My normal chakra control is as it always has been except when I'm older, abysmal. I need to work on that still but it's getting there, I'm currently on level 5 on my resistance seals because of my furry little friend is strengthening my muscles and even though he's sleeping due to the fact that it took 4 tails of chakra to travel back in time.

I also placed a forbidden seal on me which is known as a restriction seal, It restricts the ammount of chakra a person can use at any point in time until released which increases chakra reserves and control. It's restricted because it can kill a person if used wrong but I'm not a dumbass and won't misuse it. Plus there is always the fact that the side effects don't happen to me because I'm a Jinchuriki..."

The Hokage frowned upon hearing that Naruto placed a forbidden seal upon himself. "Don't give me that look Jiji, it will be taken off of me when I turn 12 and my chakra reserves and control will of easily doubled which is saying something considering what my reserves are like. I won't apply it to anyone else because I refuse to risk their lives."

"Fine what else?"

"Nothing really, just been setting my house up you know? I've actually been mulling over the idea of buying a plot of land and building a mansion bigger than my father's that I know is mine and mine alone not to mention I would of built it..."

"That's fine and what not but I meant what else in your training."

"Oh, nothing. I haven't taught him any Jutsu because his physical development was more important but we will begin next week. We are staying in the village for today and tonight because I think he needs some time off, oh that reminds me." He turns to Tenzo who has been waiting quietly in the corner. "Tenzo, deactivate your seals because you need a normal day once a week where you can adjust to the new speed."

"Hai, Taichou."

"Now that is all I have to report at the moment Jiji, I will seal the scroll into another scroll that I keep on me and can only be opened by my blood and I will add a seal onto the forbidden scroll that will only allow it to be opened by a chakra signature that I chose, like the Namikaze clan head or you also I'm going to go mess with a certain snake mistress and weapons expert, see you later old man."

"Fine, go and do whatever. All ANBU know of the possibility of being drafted into this new squad so they shouldn't moan."

Quickly grabbing the forbidden scroll and sealing it away he waved the old man off and walked out of the office breaking the silencing barrier which was previously in place and started to wonder where the two women would be. He decided the best idea would be to ask at the ANBU HQ if they were out on a mission or not.

Running to the HQ at full speed he looked like nothing more than a blur to ninja and civilian alike. Reaching his destination he walked up to the front gate and noticed the two ANBU at either side of the gate who stood there until he got close at which point they stood at attention and saluted and was protocol with a higher ranking officer.

"At ease."

"Hai Taichou." They said in unison, Naruto just ignored it and decided to check if Yugao was in or not. Walking up the desk where the secretary was sitting he asked "Excuse me, I'm looking for two ANBU members one is code name: Neko and the other is code name: Hebi, could you please tell me where they are?"

The secretary looked up to see the newest ANBU member and smiled at his politeness, "Neko is currently at training filed 3 and Hebi is off duty."

"Thank you miss." Walking off towards training field 3 he notices a small crowd and wondered what they were watching. He asks one of the crowd and they turned to him and said "The two best Kenjutsu masters in Konoha are sparring." Deciding to watch for a couple of minutes before breaking it up he noticed that they both used the same style but Hayate was slightly better than Yugao, of course this was nothing that he couldn't fix.

He decided that this was going on long enough and flared his chakra to Kage level to get their attention which worked, instantly everything stopped and they all stared at this little ANBU wondering who the hell he was.

Walking over towards the two Kenjutsu specialists he stopped in front of them and cleared his throat.

"ANBU code name: Neko" He smiled behind his mask. "You've been drafted."

She took off her mask to show a beautiful 16 year old who although has been in ANBU for only a month has shown quite a bit of skill. Several emotions were written on her face and the most prominent one was surprise. "What do you mean 'Drafted'?"

"It means what it means, you are aware that a new team is being formed by the best of the best within ANBU? You both are good in your respective fields but I see more potential in you than Hayate, no offence."

"None taken."

"Welcome to Team Alpha Yugao." He said whilst taking off his mask to reveal an eight year old Naruto, hearing a gasp from Hayate he looked at him and said "Don't give me that look, this village has been trying to turn me into a weapon since I was born I just decided to do it on my own and keep my emotions." He turned to Yugao and started "Team alpha will begin its run in 1 month and 3 weeks where we will serve as a team for four years until I am twelve and I will be entered into the academy for the test on a mission. During the next month and half you are to train to surpass your current level in every field except Kenjutsu."

She looked at him like he was mad, "Why not Kenjutsu? And how the hell am I supposed to do that in two months?"

He smirked at his new team mate, "Simple, You rely too much on Kenjutsu, specialising in one field is fine but when it comes to people like you who over specialise in one field you will get complacent thinking that there are no one to challenge you in said field, when you get complacent you get dead and I'd rather not have such a pretty woman end up dead because she didn't listen to me." She blushed a little bit at this and Hayate raised an eyebrow.

"Now as for how, well I'm a seal master and I will be applying a restriction seal to you which on level one will make you feel like you are walking through water and it has 100 levels but don't skip levels because it will hurt like a bitch. I am on level 5 at the moment and Tenzo who is one of your other team mates is on level two.

This seal will help you increase both chakra reserves and control, if you still have trouble learning Jutsu etc then I would advise using the Kage Bushin because it will help you master a Jutsu quickly.

Now if that is all I would like you to hold out your right wrist so I can place the seal quickly, only you will be able to activate or deactivate it etc and you are to deactivate it one day a week so you can get used to the new speed."

She was amazed, she never thought about her over-specialising in one field or the fact that it could get her killed and she also never thought about training in her other fields but quickly smiled and held out her wrist like he asked.

"Now this is going to be quick and mostly painless, I have to cut you a little bit at the end so your blood leaks into the seal but it won't be a deep cut and will most likely heal very quickly." He said whilst drawing on her with his sealing supplies, she nodded her head to him to show her approval.

When it was done he took out a kunai and slightly nicked her wrist, the blood flown into the seal and the seal glowed bright green and then disappeared.

"The seal itself is invisible unless you are activating or deactivating it, now do these hand seals and touch your wrist with your thumb and say 'Activate' and boom you're done."

She did as she was told and it suddenly felt like she was walking in water, "Now that it's active you are on reserve until the team starts, you won't be taking any missions outside the village and you will be training in your other fields. If you need any Jutsu or anything tell the Hokage and he will give you some, by the time the two months are up I want you on level 5 at least and If you are having trouble then channel chakra through your limbs but slowly downsize the amount of chakra for it so your body actually gets accustomed to the resistance."

He looked to his left to see Hayate and said "Sorry for stealing your girlfriend from your little spar, she's all yours now."

"She's not my girlfriend Gaki."

"That's Taichou-Gaki to you sir." He smirked and turned his attention back to Yugao who had a slight smile on her face from the interaction. "I don't suppose you would know where a certain sadistic snake loving women would be would you? It's just I need to apply the seal to her as well since she is going to be filling the last slot."

"Anko-Chan would be at the Dango place since she's currently off work."

"Ok, I'll come by every now and then to see how you're doing and what not, remember to focus on your training because our missions are going to be hard and I would rather not have to tell little Hayate that his friend who is a girl but happens not to be his girlfriend died because of some stupid reason."

She blushed and he laughed as he got his respected results, "Well I'm off, Ja ne." and he disappeared in a Shunshin.

Hayate turned to Yugao who was smiling and asked "What was that about?"

"Just a new team being placed together for a 4 year period and he was the captain, he must want us to be quite good if he is putting the seals on us and placing us in reserves for 2 months to train."

Hayate snorted and walked off obviously done with their spar.

Naruto was walking down the main street in Konoha in his ANBU gear, everyone he sees bows or gives him a polite hello. _'Oh, I'm sure that there is some sort of ironic pun here about how they are treating me.'_

Walking into the Dango shop he noticed two females sitting in a booth, one being Anko and the other being Kurenai, he walked up to them and Anko was the first to notice. "What does the new midget of an ANBU want?"

Kurenai looked at him and had to agree with Anko he was rather small but she had a feeling he was quite young.

He smirked behind his mask and said, "Anko, you wound me so; I never knew how little you cared." with a dramatic pose.

"Oh shh Gaki but seriously what do you want?"

"Anko, you've been drafted to a new team I'm making called Team Alpha." Kurenai had her jaw on the table because like all Jonin she heard the rumour of a new ANBU team that was meant to be the best of the best.

"Is that so? Well then Gaki where do I sign?"

"You don't need to sign because you don't have a choice to be honest; In one month and 3 weeks we shall begin a tour of 4 years as a team, at the end of these 4 years the team will be disbanded for another 4 to take over but our team shall be the basis for all future teams and we shall be known throughout all ANBU and a legendary team and who knows maybe we will be known in other countries as well?"

"Any who, the point is you're on reserves for two months; you will be allowed to continue your 'Fun' at T&I but no missions outside of the village. You will be training your ass off in every Ninja aspect that you don't specialise in such as Genjutsu and Taijutsu; Now will you two please follow me because I need to remove a certain seal from you and I believe you would want a friend there."

She raised an eyebrow and growled. "There is no way a Gaki like you could remove that seal." She said in a rather angry tone.

"Quit your bitching, I am removing that seal, I am a seal master and the only one who could come close to me in sealing was the Fourth but I'm even better than him so move your ass before I order you to."

She continued to growl but decided it was for the best and followed him with Kurenai close behind. "Now do either of you have an apartment that we can use?" Kurenai spoke up this time, "I do but I don't want you to wreck it with some seal stuff." He gave a hearty chuckle at the women.

"No need to worry, I don't even need to write a seal to remove it but I will need somewhere quite because she will scream like a bitch and be out cold for a day or two afterwards."

Kurenai led them towards her apartment where they could remove her seal, he spoke to her: "Whatever happens next will be painful, the pain varies depending on the person but they always pass out so be ready but when you wake up it will be gone and you will be fine."

She nodded accepting his answer, pain was a small price to pay to have it removed.

"Now before that I will tell you why I'm removing it, the seal itself is actually several seal arrays in one. The reason for the mark is quite simple it is known as a demon mate mark that links one person/demon to another. In fact I'm willing to bet that without that mark the rest of the seal would fall apart. The seal itself consists of a few smaller arrays each on has a purpose; there are torture seals, mutation seals and seals that actually force open some of the 8 forbidden gates within the body and let's not forget there are chakra converter seals or the soul container.

The torture seals are in place I'm guessing to cause pain should you ever betray the person who placed it or just for fun because they can be activated by a hand seal, then there are the mutation seals which cause the black lines on the victim and if the victim activates the second level it will cause a mutation that while temporary will make them look like a demon.

The power boost of the seal comes from forcing open the gate of healing which provides a stamina and endurance boost not to mention chakra boost as do the rest of the gates, then we have a soul container which contains a piece of the snake-teme's soul; this allows him to track you and your progress.

Last but not least is the Chakra converter, it takes your chakra and converts it into a purple bastardized version of sage chakra which can and will kill you eventually because it will eventually suck up all your chakra, this is the reason why you won't progress in terms of skill very far whilst the seal is on you and also the reason I need it removed because it will cause issues later down the line.

Once this seal is removed I will be placing a seal called a restriction seal on you which act like weights and leave instructions with Kurenai on how to use them properly. Do you understand?"

She nodded whilst picking her jaw up off the floor wondering how the hell he knew so much that even Jiraiya and the Hokage didn't know.

"You're going to be kicking yourself when you find out how to remove it, it's really simple an influx of foreign chakra that is stronger than the chakra in the seal or person will destroy the arrays but this is why it hurts because your body isn't adapted to the foreign chakra plus I'm going to be pumping above Kage level chakra into the seal... not even Jiraiya or the old man could do this even if they knew how because of my reserves. Now sit down on the chair and show me your neck."

She did as she was told and closed her eyes preparing for pain that was surely to come when he walked behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry Anko, you will be all the better after this and your chakra reserves will probably triple due to the seal restricting your chakra." She smiled and then suddenly started screaming in pain as the chakra entered her system through her curse mark.

This went on for 2 minutes before she passed out and then continued for another 5 before the mark was removed, the entire time Kurenai was sitting there amazed by how much chakra was being output by this kid.

When it was over he fell to his knees and was breathing heavily, Kurenai was coming over to help him but he told her to check Anko. She did as she was told and was happy, "Her mark is removed and she is just out cold."

He smiled before passing out. When he came to he was in someone's bed and it wasn't a hospital because it wasn't all white. He looked around and saw a picture on the wall of Kurenai and what looked like her father when she was around 6 or 7.

_'Oh shit, I passed out from chakra exhausting? Well that's a new one on me."_

He groaned as he got out of bed and realised he mask was missing, he looked around the room in a panic only to notice it was sitting on the table; Quickly putting it on his face hoping Kurenai doesn't know who he is.

Walking out of the room he notices Kurenai sitting at the table with Asuma and waves hello.

"Sup? How long have I been out?"

Kurenai turned to him with a smile on her face. "Only two hours, which is surprising considering how much chakra you pumped out."

"Yes, well you know me; I'm just a big chakra battery."

She laughed at that and then walked over to him and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for doing that for Anko Naruto."

"Did you peak behind the mask when I passed out?"

She blushed and nodded, "Kinda."

"You realise my identity is literally one of the only SS-class secrets in Konoha at the moment right?"

She nodded again.

"Well don't go telling please."

He turned to Asuma who had his mouth open and cigarette on the ground at the revelation. "You're Naruto? The same Naruto who is always messing around? How on earth are you in ANBU!"

"Well Asuma-San, I'm just that awesome."

Asuma face palmed at that.

"Now if you two don't mind I need to go get a special shipment of Kunai ready and I'll give you those instructions tomorrow Kurenai, she won't wake up for at least two days."

"No problem, we also won't tell anyone who you are, right Asuma." She said ending in a sickeningly sweet voice that meant certain pain if she said no.

"Right Right, no worries from me kid."

"Well I'm going now, Kurenai thanks for looking after me when I was passed out like a dog."

"No problems, it was the least that I could do."

Walking out the door and jumping from roof top to roof top towards the 'Wolf Claw' weapon shop.

He arrived at the shop and walked up to the desk to see a Chibified version of Tenten, "Hello Tenten-san, is your father home?"

"Yes ANBU-San, he's in the back." She turned around and shouted "DAAAAADD"

"What?"

"There's an ANBU here for you."

"Ok." A rather tall and muscular man walked out of the back and looked at the ANBU. "What can I do for you today ANBU-San?"

"Well I need a specific Kunai making that is restricted unless you know the code."

The man narrowed his eyes at that. "And what would this code be?"

"Simple, the code is Phoenix."

The man finally smiled, "Ahh so his son returns and is in ANBU no less."

"Keep that a secret will you, don't need the stupid ass council knowing yet."

"Fine, now about the Kunai."

"Ahh yes, I need 150 making in stacks batches of 30 to be prepared in 1 month and 3 weeks for me, can you do it?"

"Yes, they will be ready but you will have to do the seals."

"No problem, here is my account number, place the order under the name Hydra and if someone else than me tries to pick them up ask for the code; if they say Gamabunta then it is fine otherwise alert the Hokage."

He turned walking out of the shop destined for his bed at his crappy apartment because of the long ass day he had.


	4. Chapter 4 - Blackmail and Summons

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update, had a new job for a while and had to keep up with that but I was tired as fuccckk anyway here we go. R&R not to mention follow etc.**_

The sun was starting to rise and peek through the window straight into the face of the sun kissed blonde that was Naruto, he began to stir irritated by the sudden brightness in his face. Slowly opening his eyes he was staring at a roof that he wasn't familiar with which instantly put him on alert; Sitting up quickly he noticed he was in his old crappy apartment and settled down only to look at the time. It was 6:30; he had to meet his charge in only half hour, he groaned and got out of bed to quickly take a shower and get dressed.

Once dressed he looked at the clock only to notice that he had 5 minutes to reach his charge before he pulled a Kakashi wish some shitty excuse but the worst thing happened; he realised he lived about half an hour away from the main gates. Cursing himself for his 8 year old body not being up to ANBU standards in terms on sleeping patterns etc he rushed out the door pushing allot of Chakra to his legs and feet jumping maybe 3 roof tops at a time hoping to make up the time.

Tenzo was waiting at the gate when he arrived with a small noticeable frown on his face which was weird considering that he always had the impassive/stoic look on his face.

"Ok, what time is it?"

"Well, 7:10."

Tenzo couldn't be sure but he could of sword he heard Naruto muttering under his breath about stupid 8 year old bodies and Kakashi excuses.

"Well I'll give you a choice, would you rather me give you an ultimately crappy reason for being late like Kakashi or would you rather just forget about it and chalk it up to over sleeping?"

Tenzo grinned a little wanting to hear his excuse, "Well, I want to say chalk it up to sleeping in because I don't really care but let's hear your 'Kakashi' excuse."

With a sigh of dismay Naruto said "Fine, I was walking here when I suddenly got lost on the road to life but whilst stopping to pull a map out to try and find my way back I noticed a small black cat walked out in front of me only for me to have to run around the other side of Konoha to avoid it."

Tenzo blinked, "Is that it?"

"Did I forget to mention that Gai was out on his morning exercise and I had to avoid him as well?"

"Well played Taichou, well played."

"Ok now that this is over we have to make a stop or two before we leave for the forest again."

"Sure."

"And off we go." Naruto said whilst rushing ahead pumping chakra into his limbs to make him go faster which also made Tenzo try to keep up by doing the same. Reaching the middle of Konoha and heading to an apartment complex which appeared to be a Shinobi complex meaning no civilians can live there.

"Ok Tenzo keep your mask on and stay quite unless I say something, we won't be here for long but still need to keep up the ANBU secrecy thing right?"

"Hai Taichou."

Walking up through the complex towards the fourth floor to an apartment that he was at last night with two particular ice queens of Konoha, he knocked on the door.

Kurenai was cursing right now because it was clearly too early, she hadn't taken a Genin team yet so she had no need to get up at the crack of dawn to train or anything else yet someone persisted on waking her up this early today.

Wrapping herself up in her red nightgown that left little the imagination she walked towards the door silently wondering if she could get away with murder because she was quite near the breaking point at the moment.

She opened the door to see 2 ANBU agents, one that was familiar to her and the other completely unknown. She heard a little whistle and looked down to see a masked 8 year old.

Removing his mask to shown Naruto he just stared at her, "Damn Kurenai did you dress like that just for me? I thought you were dating Asuma?"

"I don't believe it; 8 years old and already a pervert."

"Don't blame me Kurenai-Chan, I was 35 with a family and now I have the mind of a 35 year old man stuck in an 8 year olds body, sucks to be me."

"When you put it that way I can't really say anything but quit staring..."

"Sure thing Kurenai-Chan, I'm sure Asuma-San does that enough."

She blushed and let them both in the apartment where they all sat at the table. "Now I trust you woke me up for a good reason Naruto?"

"Right to business then, no 'How're you doing?'; fine, I woke you up because I know Anko is still here and I need to apply the seal to her, you can go back to bed afterwards but you need to stay awake until the seal is applied." He finished handing her a bit of paper.

"That is instructions on how to activate said seal but I must remind you to tell her not to skip levels because it will hurt like a bitch and put her in the hospital, also here" he said handing her a scroll which she happily received but had a raised eyebrow.

"That is a B-rank Kinjutsu created by the Uzumaki clan when they lived the Uzu but it was brought with my mother when she moved here to Konoha, it's ranked Kinjutsu because the Chakra usage but I want her to learn it so give her the scroll and tell her to burn it afterwards. You can learn it if you want but it will take allot of Chakra and since you're a Genjutsu specialised then I presume you have high Control but little reserves? You might be able to make one or two of those clones then."

She just sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose mumbling about headaches and blonde kids doing things on purpose which just made Naruto smile.

"Now onto the sealing process." Walking towards the spare bedroom where the snake mistress was sleeping peacefully, going through the same process as Yugao then turned to Kurenai who was watching in fascination forgetting about his sealing prowess, "She should wake up later today, at which point please give her the instructions etc and tell her come next weekend she is going to be staying with me and my colleague for a week or two to train."

Kurenai looked at him like he grew a second head and sighed knowing that she wasn't getting out of it. "Fine."

"That's a good girl." he said with a wink which made her blush like a fan girl but before she could say anything he and Tenzo quickly Shunshin'd to the roof tops and had a little laugh at her expense.

"Where to know Taichou?"

"We are going to visit our last member of team Alpha, a Kenjutsu specialist known as Yugao or 'Neko' depending if she was on duty or not."

"Okay."

Running the short distance towards the ANBU head quarters where Yugao lived during the week when she was on duty Naruto put his facemask on again to make sure that he had no issues getting into the HQ.

"Halt. State your name and purpose."

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the guard thinking that he was a fool.

"ANBU Captain Hydra and 1 charge. Now follow procedure!"

"Hai Taichou." They both said in unison and saluted.

"At ease but I would appreciate it in future if you actually read the reminders that were sent out to all ANBU so you can follow procedures."

"Hai, sorry Taichou."

Walking passed both guards Naruto started grumbling about guards not keeping up to date on ANBU news which made Tenzo snicker a little bit.

Arriving at the front desk to find the ANBU secretary Naruto kindly introduced himself. "Excuse me miss but I haven't been here long and haven't had time to memorise the rooms assigned to my squad; could you please tell me where ANBU Neko is?"

The secretary looked up to see the newly appointed ANBU captain that is the talk of the town and smiled back at his politeness, "Yes she is currently located in room 34A."

"Thank you miss."

Walking down the half and reading the numbers of each room he eventually stopped at 34. Opening the door he sees a standard living area with 3 ANBU relaxing after what seems like a normal village patrol; they jumped to their feet and saluted as per normal only for Naruto to sigh, "At ease, sorry for disturbing you this morning lads but I'm searching for a certain purple haired Kenjutsu master who has a strong hatred of perverts, have you seen one anywhere?"

The ANBU just outright laughed at the perfect description of their teammate "Hai Taichou, she's sleeping at the moment in her quarters and if you value your manhood then I wouldn't interrupt her."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this wondering how bad it could be. "Nah, I'll take my chances but just to make this fun; anyone got a camera?"

"Oh please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"Urm, I'm not going to sneak in and take a photo of her sleeping for black mail at a later date?"

"Damn, dead man walking; someone get him a camera."

Naruto just deadpanned at that wondering if he was making a mistake and received a camera only to take off his mask so she didn't stab him or something out of reflex in case she woke up. Sneaking towards her door he turned the knob and pushed slowly as to not wake her but what he saw made him hold his sides trying his best not to laugh, in the bed was Yugao, one of the best Kenjutsu masters Konoha has ever had snuggled close to a teddy bear that looked like a 6 year old received from their parents for their birthday.

After 5 minutes of trying not to laugh and the other ANBU just downright laughing in the main area where they couldn't hear her Naruto snuck into the room tiptoeing hoping for the sake of his future children that she wouldn't wake up.

Reaching the top of the room where her head lay Naruto positioned the camera and took the picture only to forget that flash was on which woke her up, she kept her head on the pillow but held her eyes open only to realise someone was standing in front of her.

She looked up to see her new boss with a camera and then looked down to see her holding a teddy bear and smiled, "Naruto-Kun?" She said in an all too sweet voice that promised pain which made Naruto inwardly sweat.

"Ye Yu-Chan?" He said hoping to avoid pain.

"HENTAI!" She screamed and slapped him across the face so hard that he rolled out the doorway to find every member of the ANBU that he met earlier laughing their asses off; quickly throwing the camera to Tenzo who hid it so she wouldn't find it he turned back to Yugao who was quickly coming at him with what looked like an after shadow of death hanging overhead.

"Now Yu-Chan, be reasonable?"

"I am being reasonable Naruto-Kun." She said continuing to walk towards him with her fake smile.

"ANBU Neko, Halt."

She stopped in her tracks and started to think clearly, "What were you doing in my room Taichou?"

"Well I was being nice and dropping some things off to help with your training and you slapped me screaming 'Hentai'?"

"Why did you have a camera?"

"What camera, I don't see any camera?"

She examined him to see if he was hiding a camera anywhere and couldn't find one so she let it slip, "Fine."

'_Success'_, "Now Yu-Chan, here is a scroll that I want you to learn before next weekend. Come next weekend you and Hebi are coming on a week or two long trip with me and Tenzo to teach all 3 of you a clan jutsu that I swear to god if I so much as hear you telling anyone how to do I will place you under a Genjutsu that will show you how to die in so many different ways, most of them involving your worst fears.

Am I understood?"

"Yes Taichou."

"Ok then here is the scroll, remember everything I teach you or give you to learn has a reason and you will find out what next weekend; now remember what I said about training?"

"Yes Taichou."

"Very well now back to your teddy bear, it must be missing you dear Yu-Chan."

Hearing snickering to her side she looked to her right to see the ANBU unit she was assigned to until team Alpha takes over and couldn't notice what they were looking at, she looked down to see herself in purple bra and panties and quickly ran inside her room with a bright blush.

"Hehe, come now Yu-Chan, there's no reason to be embarrassed; I'm only 8."

No answer...

"Fine then Yu-Chan, me and Tenzo will be going; see you in a week." He turned to Tenzo and said "Let's go we have training to do and I need to get my summoning contract back from a certain Ero-Sennin."

"Hai Taichou."

Walking out of the room Naruto couldn't help but think that the encounter went rather well.

"Right, this week we will focus more on your Jutsu; I want you to create at least 2 Jutsu before the 2 months are over, I don't care if it is wood or not preferably not because I have a ton of wood Jutsu but we will work on creating our own jutsu that people don't know. Now since the pervert hasn't come back yet meaning I can't get my contract back so I will have to wait for a while but I may have a way around that depending if I'm right or not but I usually am right so no worries. Any questions?"

"Yes actually, the Jutsu you want me to make; are you helping me with ideas or not and are you making Jutsu as well? Also are they our private Jutsu or team?"

"Good questions Tenzo, I like that. In order, I will help you with making the Jutsu if you're stuck but I won't help you with the ideas and such, I am making my own Jutsu as well and they are Team Jutsu meaning that only our generation of our team will know them and no one else will. Anymore questions?"

"No Taichou."

"Alright, awesomeness AWAY!" and with a anime sweat drop from Tenzo they ran out of Konoha as fast as they could heading towards the forest of death once again with Chakra to their legs. Arriving at the forest of deaths entrance they noticed it was about mid morning. _'Hmm can't do what I want till about mid day, chief toad will be pissed because I either woke him up from his sleep or I woke him up from his sleep and he has a hangover so I will wait...'_

"Alright Tenzo before we get to work on Jutsu etc I need to wait till around midday before I can do what we need or rather I need so between now and then we are going to have a nice leisurely jog around the forest of death a couple of time... maybe 10 should do it but the whole time I want you to channel chakra to your eye sight and ears to not only test the limits of chakra amplification but also because it hearing all the nature and shit may help you enter a light meditative state whilst running meaning you won't notice allot of time pass but before you know it, it will be midday."

"Hai Taichou."

"If you do good I will teach you a certain Kinjutsu that will help with your training."

"Hai Taichou."

And with that they started to jog around the forest but Tenzo wasn't minding, with his Mokuton affinity he was quite a bit more attuned to nature that most people so he was enjoying it and with focusing Chakra to his eyesight and hearing just made it all that much better; being able to see allot of insects and nature at its finest not to mention hearing all the animals doing what they wanted just made him rather happy, it made him feel at peace which was what was meant to happen. It was clear to Naruto that his charge had entered a light meditative state whilst on the jog and had only taken a lap or two around the forest before he managed it which made him happy it shown that Tenzo had potential with Nature energy.

Before either member knew it, it was midday and Naruto stopped but left Tenzo to run round his last lap as a warm down before noticing that Naruto had stopped.

"Why did you stop Taichou?"

"Simple, It's midday and I thought you could use an extra lap as a warm down from what we were doing. Now let's head to camp and then we can do what I had planned and teach you a Kinjutsu for being well behaved."

Tenzo suddenly frowned behind his mask thinking that his Captain although 8 years old was treating him like a kid... oh the irony. Naruto sensing his line of thought continued:

"Now don't be like that, I am not treating you like a kid well maybe I am slightly but just look at it this way, I teach you things to help you but also to motivate you into pushing your limits? Ye that's it.

Now let's head into the forest."

Running into the forest arriving at the camp rather quickly with Chakra induced speed Naruto turned to Tenzo and explained.

"Right I am going to teach you a Jutsu that was created by my clan, the Uzumaki clan that was brought by my mother Kushina Uzumaki when she moved here because of whirlpools destruction.

It was created for Uzumaki's because we have almost 4x the amount of Chakra anyone has the same age but I'm the exception because of my furry friend I have a ton more but whatever I'm getting off point here.

It's called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu which is basically a solid clone of yourself but each clone has its own personality like you and can move and do jutsu etc as long as they have the required chakra but that's not the best part, whatever the clone experiences when it dispels the user experiences; everything shy of Muscle memory and muscle work out will be memorised by the clones which help training."

"Taichou, how will this help me with training?"

"Good question, with your increased reserves recently you should be able to make a decent 30-40 clones that will last for most of the day before they dispel, these clones will help you by making your jutsu etc meaning it will be made allot quicker and for someone like me who can make thousands of clone they help with Chakra control because I am forever getting more Chakra meaning my control never actually improves for any long period of time, which sucks."

"Hai Taichou."

With that over Naruto handed over the forbidden scroll of sealing and told Tenzo to look over the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and only that Jutsu and learn it before saying that if he doesn't see him till later today then it's fine he will most likely be in the summoning world; this obviously left more questions than answers with Tenzo but he decided not to push it and his captain was just weird.

Naruto walked into a clearing where he hopefully wouldn't be disturbed but made sure the clearing had enough room to summon Gamabunta just in case he still had his summoning contract but he wasn't holding much hope for that.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamabunta!"

All of a sudden there was a puff of smoke and Naruto disappeared. Looking around his noticed his scenery was beautiful and he was no longer in the Forest of death but all of his thoughts were suddenly cut when he noticed a small familiar green toad was hopping over to him. Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw his Senjutsu sensei who was dead for a good 15 years in his old time.

"Hello tadpole."

Naruto grinned a fox like grin that confused the toad, "Hello Fukasaku-Ji-san."

"Tadpole, how do you know me?"

"Long story but I believe it would be best if we make a visit to the elder toad who will no doubt of had a prophecy about this."

Fukasaku looked at this young man wondering how he knew so much and sensed a little nature energy around him so he decided to take him to the elder toad and see what this is about.

walking into the cavern where the elder toad sat all day with his crystal ball he suddenly snapped to attention which surprised Fukasaku because he never pays this much attention.

"So the child of prophecy has finally shown himself like I foresaw all that time ago."

As he said 'Child of Prophecy' all the toads present gasped and decided to take this very seriously.

"Elder toad, you prophesised that a student of Jiraiya would have the power to save the world or doom it, I am here to tell you that it came true I am afraid to say. I doomed the world before, Madara Uchiha killed my wives and children in front of me because I didn't stop him sooner but I came back to this time with the help of Kyuubi. I will kill the Akatsuki before they get the chance to start hunting my kind, they will regret ever falling in line with Madara."

Fukasaku took this moment to speak up, "Wait are you from the future?"

"Got it in one Fukasaku-Ji-San, you were my teacher in the arts of Senjutsu and I went farther into the Sage arts that any other human alive."

"Well damn."

"Anyway, I'm here because I would like to sign the Contract again and quickly test if I can still use the Sage arts without turning into a giant toad frog; that would be such a downer."

"Of course you can resign the contract but you will need to speak to Bunta-boy."

"Can do."

The elder toad interrupted them at this point with the ever growing tick mark from being ignored.

"I have seen you in a dream recently Naruto."

"Again?"

"Well ye, different lifetime = different prophecy; deal with it."

"Fine, what is it this time?"

"I saw a great battle, the Senju and the Uchiha fighting in their rivalry for the last time, one will die but it is undetermined yet which. The winner will change the world for good or bad where as the loser will be forgotten to the sands of time."

"Yayyy, I get to kill Madara and make the world a better place, well this will be fun."

"Sarcasms doesn't become of you Naruto-Boy."

"Hmm, you say something Fukasaku-Ji-San?"

All the toads face planted at this and some snickered but regained composure rather quickly.

"Anyway I need to speak to Bunta, maybe invite him for a drink tomorrow; we never did get that drink together, I was always under age but I found that it's impossible for me to get drunk unless I drink like 4x more than an average person."

"Well follow me Naruto-Boy, we will go see Bunta and then see about your sage mode."

"Thank you sensei."

Following his sensei to find Bunta rather drunk and taking a nap, Fukasaku grabbed his stick used for Senjutsu training and whacked him over the head with it whilst he was laying down only for him to jump from surprise.

"WHAATT! Can't you see I'm taking a nap."

Bunta looked down to see his father and some random human and immediately apologized to his father for being rude.

"Bunta-boy, this is Naruto-boy. He needs your permission to re-sign the Toad contract."

"Re-sign?"

"Yes, I'm kind of from the future. I can take your test again if you want; I'm pretty sure I can stay on your head till sunset."

Gamabunta paused in thought because of this wondering if he was really from the future but then he realised that he knew of the test to get his approval of the summoner.

"If it makes you feel any better Chief toad I will invite you for a drink tomorrow? Also where are your kids? I have some sweets for Kichi and Tatsu."

Ok that clenched it he was from the future, he knew of his drinking, his kids sweet addiction and the test.

"Fine you can re-sign it and summon me when you want for battle and drinks."

"Cheers Chief! In fact whilst I'm here why don't we check my Senjutsu to see if I can still use it within this body? It might re-affirm the chiefs thoughts?"

"Fine, Naruto-Boy sit and enter Sage mode but be warned you will be whacked if you start to transform."

"Yes sensei."

Gamabunta just sat there watching in wonder as this 8 year old boy from the future seemed to go into perfect sage mode in front of them both which even Jiraiya couldn't do. Naruto heard a gasp from both toads as he enter Sage mode.

"Ahh I missed Sage Mode, so how'd I do?"

Fukasaku snapped out of his thoughts, "Naruto-boy you have entered Sage mode perfectly which we were starting to think was impossible for our summoners, as of now you are our primary summoner with Jiraiya coming in a close second; if you both need us at the same time we will come to your aid first."

"Thank you sensei; could I get my cool read and black flamed Jacket back again please? I presume it was given to every toad sage but it looked really good on me."

"Yes we have one but it's a bit big for you most likely, I mean you are 8."

"That's fine, I'll just place adjustment seals on them with strengthening seals that make it nigh indestructible which will be fine.

Later boss, I'm going to see your kids."

"See ya Gaki, I look forward to our drink tomorrow."

Walking away towards the children version of Kichi and Tatsu he can't help but snicker at how small they are. "Damn they are small now, I thought they were bigger than this but mind you I did summon them first when I was 13 so they have another 4 and a half years before they were that size."

"Time travel gives me a headache!"

"Haha Naruto-Boy calm down."

"Hey Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, I'm Naruto; your new/old summoner depending on how you look at it but anyway speak to your father about that, I got some treats for you guys."

He takes a small box of sweets out of his pocket and places them on the ground in front of them, "I don't care who you are; you're in my good books now. Summon me any time!"

"Alright well I need to get going now."

Walking away towards the huts Naruto thought about his old life and how much it was going to be different from this one, he would never have his wives or kids again; he would most likely be alone until the day he dies because of his enemies and not wanting to put his family through that again.

Unfortunately the Senju, Namikaze and Uzumaki lines would most likely end with him. Not noticing that they already arrived at the storage hut Naruto decided to quickly apply the seals and then get out of there because he didn't want to eat Ma's cooking; that shit just wasn't edible.

Applying the seals quickly he decided to give Fukasaku a quick rundown of his mission.

"Something you should know, I am currently in ANBU with a two month training period to get me and my squad to high ANBU levels which can be done through various seals etc which I have already applied but for the next 4 years I will be hunting the Akatsuki before they make a move on the Jinchuriki. Madara will die but probably not within the next 4 years but my main goal is to destroy the Gedo statue that they seal the Biju within, without it they have nothing that can contain 9 Biju and therefore have no way to continue with their plans.

At the end of the 4 years, I will enrol within the Academy to take the Genin test to be on a team with Sasuke Uchiha to make sure he doesn't go rogue because his ass is a big flight risk, during this time I will most likely not summon toads for a month or two because I will be trying to hide my skills.

Oh and one more thing that might make you and the rest of the toads happy, my parents are Minato and Kushina but my Ba-chan is Tsunade Senju so I have the Mokuton bloodline meaning im rather close to nature."

"Wow."

"Ye well got to go, it's probably night time back in the human realm, so see you later Sensei."

"Bye Naruto-Boy."

And with that he was teleported back to where he summoned and indeed he was right it was night time, the sun had just set. Walking back to camp he noticed a rather tired look Tenzo.

"How'd you do?"

"I can perform the Kage Bunshin no jutsu but I can only make like 60 clones at my max."

"I will teach you a trick that will help you tomorrow then, also I need to buy sake, lots of sake because I'm drinking with Gamabunta tomorrow; I got my contract back by the way."

"Well that's good."

"You look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion, let's go to sleep and wake up tomorrow refreshed."


End file.
